<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One, Two, Three by IAmWhelmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432715">One, Two, Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed'>IAmWhelmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Damian Wayne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Nonverbal Communication, Top Jonathan Samuel Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need words, never have.</p><p>OR Damian and Jon celebrate Valentines Day together doing what they do best, reading each other perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One, Two, Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxghtwxng/gifts">nxghtwxng</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my love, my friend, my chickidy! Happy Valentine's Day! Turns out your Valentine couldn't make it this year, but not to worry-- ya know I've always got your back! 😚 Happy Valentines Day from one single lady to another. I love you so much, girl, and every day I'm thankful you're my friend, and a confidant. Take some time today to eat some chocolate, relax, and maybe read a smut or two 😘🥂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” His chin tilted back, spine arching off the bed; Jon’s tongue had always been talented. He was charismatic, magnetic, his lips spoke psalms and uttered reassurances, told any lost heart willing to listen that things would be okay, and then his body willed that to be the truth. Jon’s lips told him a million truths, right then, with his tongue between his legs and a hand at his hip, holding him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I know you, I’m with you, always and forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jon’s tongue lapped at his tip, and he nearly threw his back out as it arched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yes, Jon’s lips made promises he knew he’d keep, but more importantly, they had the will and way to destroy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled, reaching down to grip at Jon’s curled hair, nails digging at his scalp. Jon liked the feeling, he’d told him one, of his nails down his back, in his skin, and he’d thought him a fool the first time he’d said it-- the man was bulletproof, bite-proof, and he knew not just because he was kryptonian, but because he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could feel Jon smile, lips thinning despite the way his mouth took in all of him and climbed back up for more. His eyes shut and, shamefully, he whined, because he was close, so close, and he didn’t want this to be over, yet. Moments like this weren’t rare, far from it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to savour every last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to say a word. Jon was over him in the next minute, tucking his legs over his shoulders as he leaned up with a warm smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes like he’d done something mischievous. He always looked so smug when he knew he’d ruined him. He wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck, pulled him down so they were flush and he could taste the salt on Jon’s skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Habibi…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, D.” He kissed him, slow, sweet, stole his breath away as he finally spread him and filled him up. He gasped, not in surprise, but at the sensation, at how Jon still fit inside of him the way a key fit perfectly in a lock. Jon swallowed the air he didn’t grasp needily at, and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot, ah… you’re so-- ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned right back, dragged his teeth aside Jon’s ear and nibbled at the lobe as he whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat got your tongue, Superboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Damian…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked his ankles behind Jon’s neck, bent in a way that would give Jon more access to all of him, everything, the way that made him feel open, the way he knew Jon liked-- the way Jon loved him and made him feel every inch of it. Jon glided into him easily, hit him right where he knew he wanted him the most, and he twisted in the sheets. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>AH! Jon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, baby? Like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jon didn’t call him petnames, not usually. He stuck to D, to Damian, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was mad. But here, in bed? He found new names, sweet ones that made his toes curl. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grabbed at his hips, and he soundlessly lifted them for him. He threw his head back against the pillows, rolled in synch with the beat Jon had laid out for them from the moment they became a team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their veins and the blood within, it circulated to the drum of their bucking and rolling. Down, out, in, words rolled off his tongue the way Jon swallowed them with greed. Possession. He moaned, let Jon take the lead, because he might have been older, but Jon knew better than him how to vaunt his love. He bit at his lip, and Jon pressed them, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. He didn’t need to hear Jon say it, and Jon knew every gasp that spelled his name on swollen lips was saying the same: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mine, mine, mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wave after wave hit him, building in his stomach, rising in his chest, made his eyes shut again, made him whine and gasp and twist and beg, pulling at Jon’s hair, getting closer, and closer. His head felt light, empty, nothing but Jon’s lips at the corner of his own. Closer, closer, he felt tears well in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon, Jon, Jon… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Habibiii--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” because of course he did. He was close, too, and he didn’t even need to read the faster thrusts, the desperately tightened grip at his hips, to know Jon was almost there. He only needed Jon’s heartbeat against his: </span>
  <em>
    <span>one, two, three</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he cried out as he grasped blindly at Jon’s back, his hair, his shoulders, and Jon buried his head into his shoulder and panted, eyelashes against his skin, pressing kisses to the collar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I love you, you’re my world, you’re mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon collapsed against him, and he found himself not yet willing to untangle his legs and arms from his shoulders. Instead he held on tighter, shoved his face into Jon’s neck and tried to catch his breath as the last of his tears fell. Jon wasn’t willing to move, yet, either. He knew he wouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best Valentine I’ve ever had, D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only one</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve ever had, J.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jon laughed, because they both knew they were the first and last love, the only one, endgame, always. “I love you, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than you will ever know, Jon.” And he knew that wasn’t true, at all. He’d long been suspicious they were a reflection of each other, and more than that, he was suspicious Jon had been aware of that from the very beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>